


Jamie's Master plan

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Rat has finally found it, The one true Weakness, Hogs best hidden secret, the great equalizer .... Hes horribly ticklish. So thats exactly what hes gonna do, because damn he doesn't get to hear Makos dorky laugh enough."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/146802243714/roadrat-rat-has-finally-found-it-the-one-true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie's Master plan

It was Junkrat’s biggest job yet, and his most dangerous. It’d taken weeks of planning, weeks of scoping out his target and waiting patiently as he could. Finally he’d caught his moment, weeks of hard work leading up to this moment where his target had finally lowered his guard enough to allow him to strike.

With twitching fingers, he swooped in with a wild laugh and a manic grin.

Roadhog watched him attack, huffing after a full minute, “Rat.”

Junkrat ceased his tickling, frowning at the bigger junker and crossing his arms, “What the hell, mate. Why aren’t you laughing?”

Roadhog picked him up by the back of his vest, dumping him on the other side of the couch he’d sat on. He grunted once and shook his head, ignoring the indignant complaints beside him and turning his attention back to a slightly burned book he kept in one of the bags on his bike. Junkrat pouted, arms still crossed and still frowning. Of course the bastard wasn’t ticklish; he just had to ruin ‘Rat’s plans.

Junkrat perked up at ‘plans’, Plan B was always an option. Not everyone had a ticklish stomach, he reminded himself, there had to be somewhere on the behemoth of a man that would get him to laugh.

He settled against the back of the couch, keeping Roadhog in his vision as he scooted closer. His bodyguard didn’t react beyond turning a page; his smile grew and he casually flopped down against Roadhog’s side. The act earned him a tired sigh and a hand that mussed his hair, but nothing more. So far his plan was working perfectly. He barely managed to keep his mouth shut and instead let his grin widen.

He moved his hand lightly down ‘Hog’s side, pressing just enough to see if the man tensed. His hand kept sliding down, following the curve of Roadhog’s thigh and settling on the top of his knee. The bigger man hadn’t reacted once. Junkrat huffed, pausing to think of other places people were ticklish. On the back? No, and Roadhog was pressed up against the chair anyway there was no way he was getting his hand back there. He tossed up going for the man’s neck and decided against it, he didn’t need his flesh hand torn off and it’d probably end up with ‘Hog not letting the bomber anywhere near him for at least a week. He set his arm against the couch to let it rest from where it’d been hovering over the bigger junker’s knee, curling his hand up underneath ‘Hog’s knee and into the warm spot there until the other man tensed up.

His grin came back in full force, sitting up and forcefully keeping his hand in the bend of Roadhog’s knee, “Y’feel that Hoggy?”

“Don’t,” He warned and tilted his book to give Junkrat a full view of his mask. The bomber, of course, didn’t listen and curled his fingers experimentally. Roadhog tensed again, putting his book down and growling.

More than delighted by the response, he went at it again.

Roadhog’s attempt to stop the smaller man was halted as his leg kicked, allowing Junkrat to work a second hand in to tickle down along his calf and to his ankle. Everything below the knee was ticklish apparently, leading to Junkrat ending up on the floor attacking both legs while Roadhog attempted to get his hands on the scrappy man. Coarse, throaty laughter filled the room, muffled by the pig mask the bigger junker was wearing as he gave up and fell back. It was an entirely unfair fight, and eventually Junkrat just felt bad for the guy as his laughter became strained. He let go, and didn’t flinch when he was grabbed.

“I told you,” he took a breath, trying to threaten ‘Rat properly, “I told you not to.”

He smiled and held his hands up, “And when has that stopped me? Nothin’ stops me from doing what I want, Hoggy. Shoulda’ known that by now.”

He giggled, patting the hands that’d wrapped around his waist, “Anyway, your laugh’s too much to miss out on! Can’t you hear yourself, mate? Fucking cutest thing you do! And that’s including those lil’ plushies you steal from every place we hit that has em’.”

Roadhog stared at him for a while before sighing and releasing him, “Fine.”

“Y’mean it?”

He grunted and picked his book back up.

Junkrat kept smiling and jumped back onto the couch beside him. When Roadhog didn’t shove him away he pulled himself in closer and peeked over the junker’s shoulder. The book was boring, but when he caught sight of ‘Hog’s red ears he just grinned like an idiot and tried to pay attention to the words on the page.


End file.
